THE STRANGER WITHIN
by mveela
Summary: Some one the gang has known for years reveals who they are,and Hermione falls for ......? Let me know what you think I have a second part


** A/N: None of the characters with the exemption of Al are mine.  
The Stranger Within  
  
Dr.Hermione Granger was sitting at a table towards the end of the bar at Fred and George's bar and restaurant the place had been open a little over three years, and it had become the hottest place for people in the wizarding world to go to. At least the one's in England . Their place was called -Muggle's-Bar and Grill-. It was a bright airy place, decorated in tropical colors with paintings of wizards in exotic settings, that would move and wave and some would even talk to you, of course all the paintings would socialise with each other, and travel from one location to another, but they also had abstract muggle art with colors and non descript scenes that gave the place a feeling of good times and fun. Music was always playing, not only the latest sounds from the hot new wizarding group of the moment, but also they played muggle music, with so many wizards, and witches living in both worlds, or having come from the muggle world it was only logical to attract the wider possible audience, like George always said a full bar is a happy owner of a bar. They also had a great selection of drinks from the typical like Butter Beers, Fulas Hot Pepper Shots and Always Sweet Lemonade, to muggle drinks like Martinis and Cuba Libres to more exotic drinks like Sex on the Beach. And the food, alot of people came for the food, it could not be better meats and fish and seafood from anywhere in the world prepared always to perfection, and to your taste, at least that what Fred always said. Both Fred and George where cut out for this kind of work, they where funny, out going and always wanted to have a good time. Like Mrs.Weasley would tell them, when the whole group would get together ''Aren't you two ever going to change''  
  
Hermione saw him come into the bar, she had not seen him in over eighteen months. Just like the first time she had met him, during her first week in her fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had sent her an owl two days before telling her to meet him, over at Fred and George's Place, on Friday , between five and six. He had told her, he was comming back to England to stay, this time, for sure. He had also told Ron and Ginny to meet him there. In his letter he had told her he was done looking for answers, and that he was ready to have a normal life. What ever that could be, for the most famous wizard in the world.  
  
Harry had been on what he called a Quest for Enlighment, over the last six years, since they had graduated from Hogwarts. After defeating Voldemort on their seventh year. He had gone to study under some of the most famous, and powerful wizards and witches in the world. He had gone to Spain, Brazil, Borneo, The United States, Romania, and the last six months India, studying with Summa Rella, most people considered her the most powerful witch after Dumbledore, some people also thought Harry was the most powerful Wizard in the world, something that he brushed aside when ever someone brought it up.  
  
But to see Al, today of all days. She got a lump in her throat. All four of them, had not got ten together for six months.That's how long Harry had been away. She had been very busy with her work over at the Ministry. She was second in the Department of Applied Charms and Science. It was a new department that was trying to blend muggle science and discoveries and magical charms. It was new, it was exciting work, and in her opinion quite useful. She had got ten her masters and doctorate degree in Charms and Ethics. She normally worked six days a week, but she had told everyone at her Department she would not be back for a few days. She had been there six months and not taken a single day off.  
  
Ron also had been quite busy. After Hogwarts he went to work for the Ministry at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. But had decided to go back to school. He said he wanted more out of life and seeing how Hermione kept studying was probably an influence on him. After Fred and George open the bar they started making money right away, and offered to pay for Ron's studies. Harry had offer to do it, but Ron told him that Fred and George owed him alot more, and that this was a good start. He was attending The Academy For Superior Studies In Magic and Related Fields. Every one just called it, The Academy. It was a great school the same one Hermione had gone to. He was studying Herbology of all things and much to everyone's amazement, he was very good at it, and had the best grades in his class. Ron was surprised when he got accepted, he had applied just to make Hermione happy but never expected to go. Harry had told her one day, after one too many butter beers that Al talked to some people he knew, to let Ron in, but to never , ever tell Ron.  
  
That was Al, his real name was Aldo Mora, he had been involved in their lives for the last nine years. Always helping some how, but she was not sure how. He had been around, during their worst crisis, he had been with them, never got involved, but was there. Always had the right answer, always had a comforting word,always had something nice to say to her. He always made her feel she was the most important woman in his life, and the most beautiful.  
  
He had managed Harry's finances the last six years. Why Harry had decided to let him do it, no one was quite sure, but he had done very well. Harry was one of the riches wizards, on top of all his other accolades. Al is the one that had suggested to Harry to go find his moral compass, Harry called his quest. Al had admitted to Hermione, last time she had seen him he thought, Harry's quest would have been shorter. What can you do, he is Harry, and he would give you a smile, that was so true and genuine, and you just went along with it.  
  
After Fred's and George's first venture the joke shop went under. Al is the one that suggested the bar and grill idea and he invested his own money and Harry's in the place. Al and Harry had put up, all the money, but Fred and George had fifty percent ownership. George had confessed that to the whole family one time, when Mrs.Weasley kept asking, him and Fred, how they got the money. Harry was there that day, he even said he did not know how Al invested his money, all he knew was that he was honest and he trusted him, and every year he had more money than the year before. It drove Ron nuts, when ever Harry said something like that, about money.  
  
Al, always showed up when something bad , was about to happen, she told Harry that in one occasion, he just looked at her with his bright green eyes and said "Hermione is just that a lot of bad things happened to us, even before we met Al". He was right about that, Ron on the other hand, said that I was right, and we should not hang out with him. Ron actually liked Al, is just that he always paid a lot of attention to her, and he felt a little jealous of him.  
  
Ron had reason to feel some jealousy towards Al. He was probably the only man Hermione had really been attracted to, out side of him, and a flirtation with Harry once in a while.  
  
It was just that every time he was around, they where in trouble, or about to get into trouble during the beginning of their fifth year, he had warned Harry about some one, she had learn about it years later, and then towards the end of that same year, before the Korrely sisters, working for Voldemort almost had Harry on Ron killed. And the following year during the giants rebellion, he was around. Their last year at Hogwarts before Voldemort, and his followers attacked the school, along with the renegade giants, and cyclops, Al had been around for a few days before. That was the time Harry defeated Voldemort, he used The Dagger of Verla, who everyone thought had been lost for hundreds of years, yet Al had found it, and had given it to Harry. His answer to how he had found the dagger was "I got it in an antique shop, who knew".  
  
Two years after leaving Hogwarts Al had come for a visit, and at around that time, Voldemort followers tried to take over the Ministry, Harry had not been involved in that, But Ron, Bill, Charley , Percy and her had been. It was alot worst, than what the people where told.  
  
The year after, the rise of a new dark wizard Lorrel, he had quite a following, and several hundred muggles got killed. Harry had got ten involved, so did Dumbledore, and some how Al had been around on a buying trip, he said at the time.  
  
And the last time she had seen him. She was vacationing in Marbella with her parents, who does she see walking down the beach drinking rum and cokes, but Harry and Al. Two days later a witch found" The Amulet of Ishma"which turned muggles into slaves with no will of their own. And Harry and her fought with her for two days until they finally took it away from her. Al said he would destroy it. Hermione always wondered if he had. Harry had just given it to him.  
  
She had seen him a couple of other times, when nothing bad took place, when Fred and George got the bar, and one time he showed up at her house with flowers and an invitation to dinner. It was her birthday, and she had made plans to go out with Ron. At the time he sounded surprised, which he never did, he was always calm and collected. "I thought, some one told me you and Ron had broken up"  
  
"We had, but we talked, and we made up this morning"  
  
"That's great I'm glad"It was the only time in the years she had known him, he did not sound true in his words. He just left the flowers, and was gone.  
  
That last time in Marbella, they where sitting outside having a drink and enjoying the sunset, he asked her if she was still seeing Ron. She said yes, and a few minutes later he excused himself, and left. Since then, no one had seen, or heard from him in eighteen months. Hermione figure Harry had, but didn't want to say anything. Harry and Al had a very strange relationship. Harry trusted him completely, but had told her on more than one occasion, that he really didn't know him well. "He has always been honest with me, and Dumbledore trust him and so does Hagrid so why shouldn't I trust him."  
  
And now he was walking down the bar talking to most people, he shook hand with two old wizards, that where having a very spirited game of chess, and a young witch with two children that had a bowl of ice cream in front of each one. He also went to the back of the bar to see two goblins, he stood in front of them put his two palms together and bowed to them, they in turn did the same, he talked to five or six other people before George saw him, he gave him, a high five, they talked for a few minutes. He finally went to the end of the bar, and told George to give him a single malt with ice, no water, that was his favorite drink. How did he know so many people, she had gone to Hogwarts gone to The academy, worked for the Ministry and over the years had gone to dozens of events , parties and functions, yet she didn't know anyone at the bar, yet he seem to know everyone. It was like seeing a replay of the first time she had met him at The Three Broomsticks, the first week during her fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
Much to Hermiones surprise her first week back, was rather easy, she had read so much in advance during the summer holidays, that she had nothing to do that first weekend. Plus the fifth, sixth and seventh year students had been given permission to go to Hogsmeade, Ron and Harry said they would meet her over at The Three Broomsticks, in a few minutes for her to go ahead, and save them a spot.  
  
She had the last table, at the end of the bar, towards the very back of the place, it was packed with regulars, and the students from Hogwarts, she had just ordered a butter beer and sat down, when she saw him walk in.  
  
He was a great looking guy, not much older than she was, she figured eighteen, maybe nineteen, dressed in muggle clothes, a pair of loose fitting sport slacks, dark gray, with a nice long sleeve white shirt and a grey tweed sports coat , no hat, no coat , no robe, his hair was well cut, medium length, light brown in color, he had a tan, something rare in England, something unheard off on wizards. He said hello to several of the regulars, there was a goblin on the third table having some king of steaming concogtion, he stood in front of him, put his palms together and bowed his head, the goblin did the same, and he walked on, shook a couple of more hands and finally got to end of the bar, he asked Madam Rosmerta for a single malt, ice and no water, she said something about muggle drinks, he smile, said thank you, and turned around facing Hermione who had been watching him the whole time.  
  
He said " Hi,are you by yourself"  
  
Hermione was not sure what to say, here was the best looking guy she had ever seen, talking to her"Well I'm waiting for some friends"  
  
"Could I sit with you, I promise as soon as your friends get here, I will leave, I'm leaving in a few minutes anyway, just came in to get a drink. By the way my name is Al Mora. And he stuck out his hand to shake her's"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger"  
  
"Named after Hermes, are you a messenger of the gods?or just a reason to believe in them."  
  
If some else had said it, you would have thought it was the worst pick up line in the world, yet he made it sound sincere, Hermione thought to herself. Maybe she just wanted to believe it.  
  
"I'm on my way to Hogwarts, do you go to school there"  
  
"Yes, I'm a fifth year, Did you go to Hogwarts"  
  
"No, I know some of the professors, and have spended some time there, but not like you"  
  
" Who do you know at the school?"  
  
"Albus I know best, Hagrid I like the most, Hagrid is a kind soul. You find a lot of good souls in the world, but not too many kind souls, and Hagrid is a kind soul, I would do anything for him"  
  
They talked for a long time, Ron and Harry where late and Hermione didn't really mind. Al was funny and had a lot of stories to tell, she could not understand how someone so young could have gone to so many places. He had beautiful bright brown eyes, she thought she could just sit with him all day. He told her he had been born in the United States, but used to travel to England very often. She finally asked how old he was. and what he did for a living.  
  
"I'm eighteen almost nineteen. I'm going to college, I'll be starting next week"  
  
"Are you going to the Academy?"  
  
He leaned back on his chair,"Oh heavens no, I can't , I'm a muggle"  
  
"But...how... did you know how to get here, how do you know Hogwarts, How come you know so many people, you know Professor Dumbledore, and Hagrid ." Hermione could not believe, what he just told her.  
  
"Slow down, take it easy. First there is always a way, to get anywhere, if you are kind and friendly with people most will be kind and friendly to you, and I also know Snape but you shouln't hold that against me"   
  
In a strange way that was an acceptable answer, muggles could come here, if they knew where here was, if you are nice to people, people will remember you and be nice in return, he also knew Snape, that you couldn't explain away.  
  
Finally Ron and Harry showed up. Harry said" I'm sorry we are late, I got tied up finishing a paper for Snape, it was the only thing I had left to do"  
  
Ron, had an inquiring face like -who is this guy you are talking to-  
  
Al said" Hermione , let me sit with her, until you guys got here, my name is Al Mora "  
  
Hermione interrupted "This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley"  
  
" Pleasure to meet both of you, Hermione has talked a lot about the two of you"  
  
Hermione thought , I have not mentioned either one of them once. But I't was the polite thing to say, and it made every one feel better, specially Ron.  
  
"Look I'm running late, let me buy a round of butter beers or do you guys want something else"  
  
"That will be fine"we all said.  
  
He got the butter beers, said good bye, and before he left he turned to Harry and said "You should do something about that scar, I know a great plastic surgeon"  
  
On the way back , we decided to stop by Hagrid's to see how he was, and who was there, but Al. You could hear both of them laughing and having a great time, when Hagrid let us in. He said" I want you to meet a good friend of mine, this is Aldo Mora".  
  
"Hagrid, we met already over at The three Broomsticks, by the way, Hagrid is the only one who calls me Aldo, no one else does"  
  
We stayed there for a few minutes, and Hagrid told us that Al was trying to get him a miniature dragon.  
  
"Hagrid is not a done deal yet, we have to convince Albus to let you keep him, and he hasn't said yes."  
  
Ron said" But keeping dragons is illegal, and they are very dangerous, and you are a muggle, how do you know about dragons anyway"  
  
"Ron, Aldo is not like other muggles" Hagrid said  
  
"Hagrid, that's ok,we are talking about a Miniature Swiss Ridgeback, they are only about three feet long, alot of people keep them as house pets, they are very friendly and are not dangerous. And your brother Charlie, is the one who is getting it for me. A witch had him for a number of years, and she just died, and they are trying to find a good home for him, actually I'm not sure what sex it is"  
  
He made it sound like having a dragon was the most normal thing in the world, Hagrid agreed with him every time.  
  
We all said good bye to Hagrid and Al. They said would see us during dinner.  
  
When we got to the great hall, all the professors where there and sitting next to Snape, was Al .Actually they where having a very congenial conversation, Professor Snape Smiled on a few occasions and even laughed at one point which was something very scary to see. Who was this guy, and how could he be a muggle, and yet be so at ease, in the wizarding world, why did all these wizards put up with him, and actually treated him as their friend, he was not much older than they.  
  
Before dinner was over, when we where getting ready to leave, and go back to Gryffindor Tower, Al came to our table said hello to all the girls, and some of the guys. He turned to Neville and said " How is your grandmother.?"  
  
Neville, knew Al because he answered "She is fine Al thank you for asking"  
  
Al said to Harry" Could I have a word with you outside"  
  
Before he left he turned to Hermione and said "If I come for the Halloween Feast and Dance, will you promise me a dance,"  
  
Hermione said "Yes, of course" and she smiled  
  
As he was leaving with Harry he said to Ron "It is only a dance" and him and Harry went outside.  
  
A few months later the week before the Fall Dance Ron, Harry,Ginny,and me where over at the The Three Broomsticks, when an old witch came over to our table, with some chains, pendants, rings, some of them very pretty, she was selling them at great prices, she turned to Harry and said " How about buying one for this beautiful girls, they are made from Oagswernt stones, which bring good luck and good cheer"  
  
Harry turned to the woman, and said in a tone uncharacteristic of him. "Get out woman, before I throw you out"  
  
"Harry, why did you treat her that way"Ginny complained  
  
Harry just said "She made my scar hurt"  
  
* *It was years later, that Harry told me, that the incident with the old witch is what Al, had warned him about. The Korrely sisters wanted Hermione to have one of the pendants. The stones had been charmed, and she would had fallen under their spell. He said he had heard the story from an old wizard that he knew, and wanted to let Harry know just in case it was true.  
  
Al came to the dance, we only danced once, Ron didn't like it .But the fact that his brother knew him, and he did get Hagrid his Miniature Dragon. Plus they had along talk, the night of the dance. It made things between them, much better.  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
He got his drink from George turned around to face Hermione, put both hands over his heart and said "Where have you been all my life."  
  
Hermione just shook her head.  
  
Al came over, gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered to her "I'm still single, are you?."  
  
"Yes, still waiting for you"  
  
"I'm sorry I have not been around, I had some family problems that kept me away"  
  
"Is everyone ok" Actually Hermione knew very little about Al's family, he had a grandfather who had a fresh pasta business and his dad had a construction company.But that was it. He had made a lot money investing in different ventures, and also the stock market. But very little else. He had a place in London, but she was not sure where his permanent home was, she figured it was in the United States, but she really didn't Know.  
  
":Oh yeah, everyone in my family is fine"  
  
He did not waste any time with next comment.  
  
"You probably don't know, but Hagrid is very ill, actually he is dying"  
  
"I didn't know. What can I do. Harry, Ron and Ginny are going to be here in a little while, I'm sure they will want to go see him, I know I will. Can anything be done. Madam Pomfrey can't do anything?."  
  
"No, she cannot, I know what he has, I just do not know how to treat him, but I know someone who should know, if I can find him. Is probably going to take me, three to four days then, I'll meet you all, over at Hogwarts. If you cannot stay, tell Harry to wait for me"   
  
"You are not going to tell me , where you are going"  
  
"Is better that you don't know, cause if you do, you will want to go with me, or at least tell Harry to. And that is not a good idea. I know what I'm doing"  
  
After dropping that bomb on her, got up gave a kiss on the lips at whispered to her "I love you."  
  
"George give me a bottle of single malt for the road" And walked out.  
  
Monday afternoon Al showed up at Hogwarts. For the first time in her life, Hermione saw that he was tired, and looked like he had been travelling for the last three days without food or rest.  
  
"I'm glad you are all here, how is he doing" Al said, as he came into the hospital room where Hagrid laid.  
  
Hagrid was laying on four beds. That's how many he needed. He was pale and couldn't talk at all.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went to meet him, in the ante room, "Did you get..." said Hermione  
  
" Got it, is right here" Al took out a bottle out of his coat, "I have been down with Severus for the last two hours, took a bit longer to distillate that we had anticipated"  
  
He went over to Hagrid and told Him "Old friend drink this, and you are going to be fine by tonight"  
  
Hagrid had a hard time swallowing the whole contents of the bottle . It was a thick green liquid with red dots. None of them had ever seen, anything like that before. They had never seen what Hagrid had either.  
  
"How did you find the cure, how did you know what it was, where did you go, who did you have to see....?"Hermione would not stop.  
  
Al just looked at her and said "I knew what it was because, I knew some half giants that had the same thing, about three hundred years ago. Only a very powerful dark wizard might know how to formulate the cure. Harry I found him. I found his essence"  
  
"What do you mean you knew some giants three hundred years ago?." Hermione asked   
  
" Hermione I'm a Wanderer, when ever I die my soul is reborn on some one else. I have lived twenty eight life times. I remember the memories of all those past lives."  
  
"So you are not Al?"Asked Hermione  
  
"They are just memories, nothing else. I'm Al the person you know, no one else. I have been a wizard in some of my past lives, that's why, I have always been so comfortable in your world. I have been a wizard on nine occasions. I have not been one the last two. But the wizarding world, has not change that much in the last 100 years."  
  
Hermione turned to Harry"Did you know about this"  
  
"No, but I suspected it"  
  
Al continued "I'm also a seer not a very good one, but good enough, to go about a year in the future, great for the stock market." He said it with a smile.  
  
Hermione"So that's why you came around when ever Harry was in trouble, you where trying to protect him."  
  
"It wasn't Harry, I was trying to protect"  
  
"Harry I found him "Al, sounded somber, sad   
  
Harry said "You found Voldemort"  
  
"His specter, he was more like a shade, but had enough power in him. He said he knew how to make the potion to cure Homeonatis fever, so I made him a deal he could joint my body be part of my souls, and next time I'm born a wizard, he might be able to come back, there are no guarantees that will be back, but there are no guarantees that he will not"  
  
"Why have you done this for Hagrid"Hermione asked   
  
In my last life,a centaur attacked me, and Hagrid saved my life, he nursed me back to health, he didn't have to, he just did it out the goodness of his heart. I couldn't let him die.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"Well lets get this show on the road. Harry you know what you have to do"  
  
"Yes, I don't want to do it"  
  
"I know, but we are all going to be better off. Let me say good bye to Hagrid"  
  
"What do you have to do Harry"Ron asked  
  
"I'm going to have to purge every single one of his past lives out of him, And once we cleansed them all, Voldemort will be gone"  
  
"Is he going to remember any of this"Hermione wondered  
  
Harry continued "The only one left, will be his current life, I will have to do a memory charm on him, so he will not remember any of us, or what took place here. Otherwise he will be fine."  
  
"He is not going to know any of us, ever "asked Ron.  
  
"Not if I do it right"Harry answered  
  
Al came out of Hagrids room. "He is feeling better already. Lets get out of here". He pointed to Hermione, and the door and said "Beauty before age "  
  
  
..............................................  
  
"Oh boy what happen to me, and who are you and where in the heck Am I?"  
  
"My name is Harry , how do you feel"  
  
"I feel ok, how did I..."  
  
"You where walking outside, and fainted, we brought you in, you have been out for a few minutes"  
  
"Boy, that is so strange, I have never fainted in my life, Damn How many redheaded people live in this place, I know those two are related"  
  
"yes I'm Fred"  
  
"I'm George"  
  
"I'm Ron, their brother"  
  
" Look guys I'm fine, I'm sure it was one of those unexplainable things, thank you. Look, I can't thank you all enough. I have to admit things are a bit fussy. Is funny, I think I came to London, to check on an old friend, and woman. Yet, I have no idea who ...., that makes as much sense as witches on broomsticks" and he shook his head  
  
Getting up and seeing Hermione" Hi, are you here by yourself"  
  
She just smiled, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
" What part of town is this "  
  
"Old town" Hermione said  
  
"Well, if you will be so kind Miss. as to call me a cab, I'll be on my way"  
  
"Harry you should do something about that scar, I know a great plastic surgeon"  
  
Al got up, grabbed Hermione by the arm and said "My name is AL Mora"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger"  
  
"Named after Hermes, are you a messenger of the gods?or just a reason to believe in them."  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
